Salt and Sugar (Veruca Salt Love Story)
by StoryLord1
Summary: Malcolm Sugar is a normal, poor kid living in England. However, his life takes a big turn when he catches the eye of... Veruca Salt?
1. Hallways

"Bloody Hell, Margarett, the oven's broken down again!"

I stirred awake from the sound of my father's rampant yelling, opening my hazel-brown eyes. I throw the covers off of me, and head over to my closet. The paint-peeled door creaked slowly open, dust flying out in whirlwinds. I coughed as I grabbed my uniform, wincing when I saw the peanut butter and jelly sandwich stain from last week having not washed out. I put it on, and headed to the bathroom to examine myself in the mirror. I made a prideful face, smirking a little as I puffed out my collar.

"Not bad, Malcolm." I said to myself, flexing a little.

My genes made for a lot of odd, physical traits. My mom was black, and my dad was white, so I had naturally tan, biracial skin and a lot of curly, black hair. I had a few freckles on each cheek, and had bright, white teeth, which had been perfectly aligned after braces that took a year of saving up from my parents to achieve.

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my backpack and heading down our rickety hallway to the living room, where my dad was punching the oven back into working condition. My mom was spreading peanut butter on stale bread, both of my parents tired.

"Good morning, Malcolm!" My father gleefully yelled, finally getting the oven to turn back on.

"Morning, dad. Morning, mum."

"Morning, honey." My mother ruffled my hair, causing me to groan childishly.

"Mum, c'mon! It's my first day at this dumb school, and you're going to mess up my hair?"

"Oy, don't call it dumb!" My dad stated, turning to face me. "You were lucky enough to win the raffle to make it to that private school, son!"

"It wasn't luck, dad, it was my brain! If I didn't pass that test, I wouldn't have even been selected for the raffle!" I grumbled, grabbing an apple and crunching it as my mother handed me the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "The bus is on its way, Malcolm! Don't want to be late, do we?"

"*SIGH* No, mum." I walked outside as the bus pulled up, already anticipating my return home eight hours later.

 **Later, in the school building…**

I walked through the halls, slumping around with one hand in my pocket. The other was holding my sandwich, which, I munched on lazily. I stopped when I heard what sounded like a girl talking to a man on a phone in the hall I was about to turn into.

"Daddy, I want a boyfriend."

"Veruca, dear, it's not that simple."  
"What do you mean, it's not that simple? Half the people at this school are boys!"

"Veruca, dear, I mean you can't purchase a boy to be in a relationship with. Life doesn't work like that."

"Well, I want one! All the other girls I know have boyfriends by now! I'm fourteen, I deserve one!"

"Weird." I muttered to myself. "I'll just walk past her and not-"

I was cut off when I turned the hall, and collided directly with the girl. Our foreheads crashed together, and our mouths were an inch apart. I dropped my sandwich, and winced when I saw it land on her shoe. She dropped her phone, which coincidentally landed directly in the palm of my hand. We both fell to the ground, facing opposite of each other.  
"Ouch...Sorry about-"

"You idiot!" The girl said, rubbing her forehead and looking at her shoe while standing up. "You imbecile! You got jelly on my new shoes! You-" She turned and looked me in the eyes, and then paused. "You…"

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked. I realized that I had caught her cellular device. "Oh, you dropped your phone. Here you go." I extended my hand to her, and she quickly snatched the phone.

"Yes, I'm aware." She seethed. She shot me a glare as she folded her arms. "Who ARE you?"

"Me? Like, my name?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, idiot."

"Oh, my name's Malcolm. Malcolm Sugar. What's yours?" I extended my hand again, a nervous smile on my face.

The girl raised an eyebrow at my hand as she said, "Veruca Salt."

I examined the girl more closely. She was pale, with brown, curly hair and a crisp, completely unwrinkled uniform. She had confident, blue eyes that were still staring at my hand. She's actually pretty cute.

I reeled my hand back, putting it on my neck in nervousness. "So, uh, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman."

"Oh, really? Me too!" I flashed finger-guns, an embarrassed smile on my face. I put said guns away when I saw her still giving me a judgemental look.

"Hm. Which class do you have first?"

"Uh…" I pulled out my schedule, examining the list. "Mr. Davis."

"Second?"

"Mrs. Brown."

"Third?"

"Ms. Wilson."

"Last?"

"Mr. Moore."

I was surprised when I saw surprise cross her face. "We have all the same classes." She said.

"Wow. That's almost destiny, or something."

A tint of red creased her pale cheeks, and I could swear I heard her whisper, "You'll do."

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked.

"Children, make your way to class!" The headmaster threatened.

"Yes, sir!" Veruca said, flashing a wide-tooth, dimpled grin. She looked… really cute.

Her cute grin left her face as she glared at me again. She folded her arms and walked away, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Crap." I muttered, heading to my class.

 **Later, in the class…**

I sat in my desk, taking notes as the teacher droned on. I glanced over to Veruca, and was surprised when I saw that she was looking at me while biting her lip. Our eyes locked, and she blushed and turned away. Every few minutes, I would catch her looking at me with...her eyes…

In every class.

Eventually, school had been let out. As we exited, I felt Veruca purposely bump into me, knocking me to the ground. She strutted away as I stood, her back turned as she left the building.

I made it out into the school yard, where I saw Veruca walk towards a very expensive looking car. As she entered, she looked directly at me. I nervously waved goodbye, a smile on my face.

Her response was rolling her eyes at me before closing the door. I sighed in defeat, and headed to the bus.

 **Veruca Salt's POV**

"So, Mistress Salt, how was the first day?" Veruca's butler, Edwin, asked.

"Painfully predictable." Veruca said, examining her face in a mirror she held. "My classes are led by simpletons. All the girls want to be my friend because of my wealth. And all the boys…." Veruca paused, remembering the boy she had run into. His awkward body language… His smile… His curly hair…. His freckles…. What was his name? Milton? Matthew? Maximillion?

"What was that about a boy?" Edwin asked.

"There was...A new boy." Veruca stated, a blush on her face. "He and I talked. It was like he didn't know who I was." Veruca smiled a little as she said this, an image of the boy in her head. "He was...Nice to me."

"Does this boy have a name? Maybe your father could use his money to help you pursue this young man."

Veruca finally remembered his name, and ACTUALLY grinned for possibly the first time in her life. "Malcolm. His name is Malcolm." Veruca's voice lowered as she whispered, "and he's going to be my boyfriend."


	2. Lunchtime

"Margaret! Margaret!"

I jumped awake at the sound of my Dad's usual morning shouts. I rushed into my uniform and headed to the living room, where my Dad was punching the oven yet again. This time, it flickered on weakly.

"Success!" My dad clapped his hands in rejoice, my mom smiling at his glee. He turned to face me, a grin on his face. "Good mornin', Malcolm!"

"Morning, Dad." I stated. I grabbed the PB&J sandwich from my mom, stuffing it in my backpack.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you!" My mother said. "How was school yesterday?"

"Only word I could use for it is average." I said, thinking about everything that happened that day. But then, an image of Veruca's grinning face placed itself in my thoughts. "Well…It wasn't all bad."

"Oooohhhh, it must be a girl!" My mom giggled, causing me to groan.

"Whatever, Mom." I groaned, walking out of the house and to the bus.

 **Later, during the lunch period…**

I walked through the school to the cafeteria, my uneaten sandwich in hand. I began to reach my class, and started to lift the snack to my mouth, when a pale white hand stole it from my grasp. I turned, only to see…

"Veruca!"

The girl looked at me with judgemental eyes, cautiously holding my sandwich.

"What is this wretched meal?"

"It's PB&J." I reached for it, but she reeled her hand out of the way.

"P, B, and...J?" Veruca tossed the sandwich into the garbage can nearby, causing me to drop my jaw.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I began to run to the garbage can, but felt her hand grab my collar and pull me back.

"Don't rummage through garbage, idiot." She stated.

I turned to face her as she said, "I have enough in my lunch for the both of us."  
"Wait, what are you trying to say?" I questioned, a confused look on my face.

Veruca looked directly at me, a small hint of red in her cheeks as she said, "You'll have to sit with ME if you want to eat anything." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her. "And I WON'T take no for an answer.

"Um, I mean, I guess, if uh…"

"Stop stammering, it's embarrassing."

I silenced myself after that statement, allowing her to pull me to a lunch table.

Veruca placed me in a seat, then sat directly next to me. She began pulling out an array of elegant-looking foods from her lunch box, placing a well cut piece of meat in front of me, a honey-like glaze over it.

"Eat this."

"O-Okay."

I grabbed it with my hand and began to lift it to my mouth, but Veruca the food out of my hand back onto my tray. She was agitated now, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm eating it!"

"Stupid boy." Veruca groaned, tossing a fork in front of me. "Use proper etiquette."

"Oh. Alright." I used the fork to slice off some meat, and placed it in my mouth.

It was the best meat I'd ever eaten. The glaze just added more delicious flavor. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Veruca was staring at me while I ate. I glanced at her, and she blinked in surprise.

"Does it taste good?" She asked me.

I nodded, swallowing the piece. "Best bloody meat I've ever eaten."

"Good. At least you have SOME taste." Veruca said, handing me a napkin. "Wipe the crumbs from your mouth."

I did as she said, still kind of confused. Why is she being so much nicer than she was yesterday?

"Veruca?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Veruca paused, most likely considering how to respond. She finally stated, "Because it's important for gentlemen to have proper etiquette, regardless of where." She placed her hand on mine, saying "And I think you'd look better if you used it."

I paused now, blushing a little. My blush grew deeper as Veruca's hand ran through my hair.

"I like your hair, Malcolm." Veruca said, a smile on her face. She looked me in the eyes, and giggled, "And your eyes."

"T-Thank you." I stuttered.

"You're welcome." Veruca moved her hand from my hair back to my hand as the bell rang.

"Malcolm?"

"Yes, Veruca?"

"Will you walk with me to class?"

I gulped, Veruca's grin piercing my heart with warmth. "S-Sure."

Veruca stood and pulled me along beside her, a judgemental look on her face. I blushed as I felt her soft hand wrap around mine, and blushed harder when I turned and saw her….beautiful face.

I turned and looked around the hall as I heard...Whispers? People were staring at us and muttering to each other.

"Ignore those buffoons." Veruca irritantly stated, surprising me.

"W-Why?"

"Those boys are just jealous that I'm holding hands with you. They're all spoiled rich-boys. But you're not Malcolm." Veruca's tone changed from spiteful to kind as we reached the class. "You're not like all the other rich boys. You don't brag about your wealth. You're a good egg." She smiled, walking her fingers along my chest as she continued to hold my hand. "And very handsome."

Bloody hell, I get it now. She likes me. Possibly even a lot. But….She thinks I'm rich like her. Crap.

"Um, thanks Veruca...I think you're handsome too-I mean pretty!" I blurted, gulping down my anxiety.

"Thank you." Veruca smiled, stepping closer to me.

AHGEEZAHGEEZAHGEEZAHGEEZAHGEEZAHGEEZAHGEEZAHGEEZAHGE-

"Get to class, you two!" The headmaster threatened, pointing a finger at us.

"Yes, sir!" Veruca said, flashing a big grin. "Come, Malcolm!"

I felt myself being pulled into class by Veruca, who grabbed my collar and pulled me behind her. We entered the class, and she put me in my seat with a surprising amount of strength.

"See you later, Malcolm…" She whispered, her bright-white teeth flashing in front of me. As she walked back to her seat, I glanced around the room. The other students were staring at me, with some staring at her. I could hear their mutters of judgement, causing me to groan in slouch in my chair.

Ms. Wilson walked in, an impatient look on her face. She sported an oddly brown skirt with a grey, long-sleeved shirt that matched her glasses. She looked down at a paper on her desk, and cleared her throat.

"Okay students, we'll be having a social experiment for a new 'll be paired with another student, and will have to spend 20 hours with them and learn 20 things about them. Now, I'll write down the pairs on the board now."

Ms. Wilson began writing, multiple names showing. I wasn't paying attention until I saw my name begin to be written. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw who I was paired with.

" **Malcolm Sugar and Veruca Salt"**

"Ah geez" I muttered, turning to look at Veruca. She was already looking at me, and I swear I could see hearts in her eyes.

000

I walked out of the school, sweating nervously.

"Ahgeezahgeezahgeezahgeezahgeezahgeezahgeezahgeez-"  
"Malcolm!"

I turned to see Veruca quickly skip towards me.

"Y-yeah?"  
"We need to get started on our project as soon as possible!" She said, a determined look on her face. "Come!"

She grabbed me by my collar and pulled me towards a limo. She shoved me in the backseat as I tried to come up with a response.

"Wait, Veruca-"

"SSSHHHHH!" Veruca placed a finger on my mouth as she sat in the seat next to me. She leaned in close as she whispered, "Just let it happen."

I gulped down my objection as the car pulled off, unsure of what was next for me.


End file.
